


lentamente

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic bliss in Florence, F/M, Hannibal undresses for Bedelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: “Take it off slowly,” she whispers against his mouth, her voice warm, dripping honey over his heart, and tantalising, much like her suggestion.





	lentamente

“I missed you,” Hannibal says earnestly upon entering the apartment, already reaching out to embrace her.

She has been on his mind all day; he has spent hours staring vaguely at translations, words failing to come, letters blurring and vanishing, while the vision of her naked body pressed against him this morning wandered through his thoughts, casting a shadow over everything else. They burned together long before the sun burned over the Duomo’s cupola.

She welcomes him with a smile, shrouded in silk and fragrance, allowing his arms to envelop her. He sighs happily when she responds to his touch, sinking into his embrace, telling him she has missed him as well. His briefcase is pushed away, along with the inconsequential events of the day. Hannibal’s palms slide over the slick coolness of the silk, sensing the warmth of her body radiating beneath it. His own skin tingles, yearning for the feel of her against him without the inconvenience of layers of fabrics. Impatiently, he shrugs the jacket off one shoulder, but Bedelia’s hand stops him unexpectedly.

“Take it off slowly,” she whispers against his mouth, her voice warm, dripping honey over his heart, and tantalising, much like her suggestion.

The corner of Hannibal’s mouth turns up in a smirk as he gladly accepts her request. Bedelia steps away and settles herself in the nearest armchair, her eyes never leaving his. He sees the silent expectation and _hunger_ , much like the one grumbling within him.

He takes off his jacket, sleeve by sleeve, and tosses it to the ground, uncaring for proper treatment of the expensive blend of wool and cashmere. His hand moves to undo his bow tie while his gaze continues to rest on Bedelia, waiting for her reaction; her interest is stirred but not yet fully _aroused_.

He moves to unfasten the buttons of his shirt, taking his time, fingers working diligently on liberating each one from its proper spot, bit by bit revealing his torso. Bedelia shifts in her seat, eyes locked on his ministrations, lips parting ever so slightly, followed by a quick flick of her tongue over her lower lip.

It is exhilarating, being on display for her alone; it is new, and he loves expanding his boundaries with her.

Bedelia’s hand grazes the front of her robe, perhaps thinking of her own hands unbuttoning his shirt. He can almost feel her unfaltering touch on his skin, helping him along. Her hand shifts to the sash, lingering over the knot, fingers stroking the fabric; he can see the restrain in her eyes as she chooses not to undo it.

_Not yet._

Seeing her that way, brimming with lust, arouses him instantly, his erection straining against his dress pants. He brushes the unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and it falls softly to the ground, landing on top of the jacket. Bedelia smiles with appraisal and he gives her a moment to take in the view before proceeding to remove his belt. The pants follow at once, his arousal even more obvious through the thin fabric of his underwear.

And so is hers; the familiar, heavy musk infuses the air and reaches Hannibal’s nose at once, making him swallow a groan, keeping himself in control as well. He finally takes off his short, standing naked in front of her, his body tense, his member standing tall for her attention. Her eyes survey his body with a grin of a wild cat getting ready to devour her prey. Hannibal has never adored her more.

At last, Bedelia stands up and unties the sash, whisking the robe away in one fluid motion. She walks toward him unhurriedly, always so confident while naked, each step calculated, until there are mere inches between them. Her fingers stroke his chest and move up to caress the line of his jaw, then she stands on the tip of her toes and kisses the corner of his mouth. Hannibal’s whole body is set aflame by the touch of her lips and he can no longer suppress a groan as her mouth parts with his after the one brief brush.

Tilting her head to the side, she seems to be assessing his reaction, or perhaps her own, testing the limits of the restrain. Whatever conclusions she has reached, they must have proven to be satisfactory; her arms wrap around his neck firmly, silent anticipation in her eyes, and Hannibal responds immediately, his own arms sneaking around her waist as he lifts her up and their lips meet again. There is no more stopping their lust; unknown sounds come from his throat, raw and untamed, as he gives free rein to his desire. They kiss with complete abandon; the heat of her body increases as she presses into him, a wild, untamed fragrance which he breaths in greedily, wanting to be as close to her as he can.

They barely make it to the bedroom; Hannibal’s feet guiding them on their own while his mind no longer registers anything but their bodies coming together at last. As they sink into the mattress in a frenzy on lips and hands, Hannibal already looks forward to her next request.

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was inspired by the scene in Hannibal where Mads undoes the button in his jacket, very slowly. It got me thinking that Bedelia would love to have him undress for her. And there you have it. This is canon for sure.


End file.
